


Eat Me, Drink Me, Please Me

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Momo is hungry, so Sana offers her something to eat...(Based on ggsonce's social media au)





	Eat Me, Drink Me, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> @ggsonce has granted me yet another excellent excuse prompt to write more smut content, go thank her by reading her works on aff and twitter (https://twitter.com/ggsonce/status/981502732677861376)  
> you can also thank me by commenting and subscribing lol  
> for more stories like this one, go check my profile  
> as always, I really hope you enjoy!!  
> xx

"Where are the fruits, Momoring?" Sana asked, propping herself on her elbows from the bed, already in her underwear. 

Even though they've been together for a while now, and Momo has seen her girlfriend like this a million times, she still took a few more seconds to appreciate the view, feeling the familiar warmth of arousal and love build up inside of her.

  
"I thought about it and figured it'd be more fun if instead of fruits, I brought whipped cream and chocolate syrup." Momo replied, shrugging, as she crawled her way to Sana, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss before handing her the containers along with a bottle of champagne.   
"You know, it's incredible how hot you are, considering how shitty you eat." Sana mused, while she began peeling open the plastic around the bottle. Meanwhile, Momo took off her shirt and shorts, revealing her toned body.   
"You think I'm hot?" She asked, biting her lips, and Sana glanced at her and winced.   
"Eh, you're not bad." The younger girl teased, holding back a smile, and that made Momo shove her until she was on her back, hovering her. Then, Momo sat up and took off her bra, and Sana's breath hitched.    
"How about now?" The blonde asked, ever so slightly applying pressure on Sana's center with her hips.   
"Oh, yeah, you're the hottest." Sana replied and caressed her girlfriend's body, then stopped and grabbed the bottle of champagne, ready to be popped. "Shall we?" Momo just nodded to the question, and very carefully, Sana opened the bottle and took a sip, letting just a bit of the liquid trickle down her lips. 

  
Momo thought that was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen, and bent down to kiss the girl once again, tasting the champagne on her tongue. Sana had to concentrate not to drop the bottle as the older girl began kissing down her body, but then suddenly stopped with a confused frown.   
"Wait, I didn't think this through, will the champagne mix well with whipped cream and chocolate?" Momo asked so seriously that it made Sana chuckle.   
"I don't know, baby, you'll have to try it out." At that, Momo had an idea, and grabbed the bottle from her girlfriend's hand.   
"Stay still, okay?" Then, she poured just a tinge of champagne on Sana's belly button before topping it with the cream and the syrup. Sana had known she'd like what would happen, however she didn't expect it to feel this good as Momo lowered her mouth and sucked the girl's stomach, ingesting the mixture.   
"Wow, this is actually pretty good." Momo stated in the way she normally talks about food, forgetting for a brief second what she was actually supposed to be doing. But only a brief second. "I think it'll taste even better on your pussy."

  
Sana moaned as she watched the girl rip off her panties and once again when Momo drizzled chocolate syrup around her clit, covering it with whipped cream and finishing it off with a little more champagne, which deliciously spilled down Sana’s slit. Momo then stopped to appreciate her creation before diving in to taste it.   
"Fuck! This is good." Sana grunted and automatically placed her hands on Momo's head, so that she wouldn't stop. However, Momo lifted her head to look at her girlfriend, with a smirk on her face.   
"Sorry, baby, I told you I was hungry." Ignoring Sana's protest, the older girl proceeded to put whipped cream all over her body, along with the syrup and the champagne, and Sana groaned in frustration.

  
There was cream everywhere, and Momo made it her mission to lick Sana clean, starting from her hips. She sucked on her waist and hip bones, biting just the slightest; she moved up to her belly button and lower stomach, where she knew Sana was sensitive; she licked all the way up to her ribcage and even left a mark there, right under Sana’s boob.   
Finally, Momo got to the girl's breasts, adoring the feeling of Sana's erect nipples against her tongue, and the little whines she was letting out, then reached her girlfriend's mouth sharing the sweet taste of her tongue.   
"Still hungry?" Sana asked between kisses, making Momo stop and face her, her hands on each side of her girlfriend's head.   
"Starving." 

 

It was all Momo said before once again sliding down Sana's body and starting licking her pussy vigorously.   
"Uh, baby, yes!" Sana moaned loudly, then squealed when Momo put both of her legs over her shoulders.   
The older girl teased Sana's cunt as much as she could while being jammed between her thighs, and moaned when she felt strong fingers against her scalp. The vibration of the sound pushed Sana closer to the edge, and it only took Momo a few more licks around her clit for the girl to come screaming her girlfriend's name.

  
A few minutes later, after Sana recovered from the wave of pleasure, Momo gently kissed her way up, and rested on her chest.   
Sana had her hand lovingly caressing Momo's hair, and the older girl felt so consumed by the affection that she couldn't be happier. That is, of course, until Sana's other hand slid down her body and, just as lovingly began massaging her clit. Momo moaned lowly, having already been turned on by watching Sana come in her mouth, then lifted her hips a bit so her girlfriend could get a better angle.   
"Oh, Sana, I'm so- I'm so close." The blonde had her eyes pinched shut, enjoying the sensations Sana was causing her.   
"I know, baby, I can feel your wet pussy. I love it when you're so ready for me." Sana still had one hand on Momo's head, passionately stroking the girl's hair, while doing similar motions on her core, and her voice sounded so sweet - even though that was pretty much dirty talk - that it made Momo's heart ache.   
"I love you so much." Momo was finally able to open her eyes, staring at Sana in the eye while coming undone. Her whole body shook with pleasure and she collapsed on top of Sana.

  
However, the girl didn't stop her motions after Momo's orgasm, still rubbing tight circles around her clit.   
"I love you too, baby. So, so much." Sana whispered and grabbed Momo's face with her free hand, planting kisses all over it. "Come for me again, Momoring." Momo moaned once again, and Sana took the chance to shove her tongue in her mouth with a deep kiss.   
All the different sources of stimulation ended up being too much for the blonde to handle, and she came again, bucking her hips violently, groaning in Sana's mouth, then collapsing one more time, this time laying on her back next to the girl, for she was too spent to risk Sana wanting to give her another orgasm.

  
Sana laid on her side, sweetly kissing Momo's cheek and dragging a lazy finger up and down her arm. Momo turned her face to look at her girlfriend, with the most satisfied smile on her face and her chest rising and falling rapidly.   
"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Momo’s voice was a tiny bit hoarse from all the moaning, and she leaned in to place a peck on Sana's lips.   
"Yeah, you've told me that a few times before." Sana grinned, then bit her lower lip. "You know, I'm all sticky due to the dessert fest you had on my body, so I'm gonna head to a shower now... You can join me when you catch your breath." She winked, placed another kiss on Momo's cheek and got up from bed.   
"Oh, my." Momo muttered, watching her girlfriend's hips sway towards the bathroom. "Just give me, like, five minutes and I'll be there." She called out from her laying position and sighed, smiling.   
"I'll be waiting." Sana shouted over the sound of the water stream. "But if you take too long I'll start without you."    
Sana didn’t need to say anything else and Momo practically jumped out of bed to follow the girl, breathless and all.


End file.
